


Что в имени

by Alre_Snow, fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect), Greykite



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, ME3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Джек звонит Призраку — и требует права знать: где ее мать.
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Что в имени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684648) by [emrisemrisemris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrisemrisemris/pseuds/emrisemrisemris). 



> Основано на хэдканоне: «Мне не дает покоя идея о том, как Джек находит Призрака во время ME3 и спрашивает его, где ее мать. Она не прибегает к насилию, она использует только слова. Когда она уйдет, он будет жив, но, возможно, так было бы даже лучше, потому что она точно знала, что сказать, чтобы сокрушить его. И теперь она знает, где ее мать».

День выдался нелегкий.

Он не то чтобы выспался и провел больше часов, чем ему хотелось бы, сводя воедино фрагментарные — и зачастую противоречивые — отчеты ударных групп, рассредоточенных по неровному фронту наступления Жнецов и добывающих всё, что возможно, из остовов тех гигантских машин, которые всё-таки пали.

Он ожидал встретить сопротивление: даже фрагмент Жнеца содержал чуждую машинерию непостижимой силы и неисчислимой ценности. Одна-единственная неповрежденная система вооружения от Жнеца класса «Властелин», прикидывал он, сполна окупит каждый цент из тех четырех миллиардов кредитов, что он влил в Шепарда. Однако единственными соперниками, которых встретил «Цербер», оказались неорганизованные банды мародеров. Галактические вооруженные силы систематически уничтожали корпуса Жнецов, где только могли, оставляя то, что осталось, сгорать в атмосфере или направляя космические обломки в газовые гиганты и ядра звезд. 

Если бы цивилизация Жнецов была обнаружена мертвой — голые, сочлененные скелеты размером с город, наполовину занесенные песками пустынь, покрытые ракушками в глуби океанов или дрейфующие, запорошенные межзвездной пылью, — если бы, если бы — их изучили бы, раскопали, препарировали, рассматривали как внушающие благоговейный трепет ресурсы, которыми они и являлись. Их бы _использовали_. Человечество поднялось к звездам на плечах протеан. Как далеко могли бы провести их Жнецы?

Но Жнецы оказались бодрствующими, и вместо этого каждое утро терминал встречал его сообщениями о том, что очередной клад бесценных знаний отправлен на сожжение. Даже с новыми имплантами у него не хватало войск, чтобы обыскать больше чем горстку уцелевших обломков, прежде чем их перехватят.

То было абсурдное расточительство; на грани со святотатством.

Он заметил — в последние месяцы у него стал портиться характер, пусть даже он трудился над поддержанием фасада, который так тщательно выстраивал. Маска никогда не сползала. Но в последнее время искушение делалось всё сильней. Например, что касалось Лена; тот провалил задание, с которым Шепард (сравнение было неизбежным) справился бы даже с завязанными глазами. Ему пришлось сознательно сопротивляться желанию приказать ЕВЕ убить его. Это было правильное решение — наемник оставался полезным, и каждый инструмент иногда выходит из строя — но искушение оставалось достойным внимания.

Возможно, он просто переутомился. Он, к тому же, все чаще отрывал часы на работу от сна.

Он закрыл последние файлы и решил уже лечь, когда на пульте проектора зазвенело.

— У вас входящий вызов, — проговорила ЕВА с главного экрана. — Источник — Цитадель; более точно отследить пока что не удается. Линия чрезвычайно хорошо защищена. 

— Интригующе. Я приму его отсюда. — Мгновением позже, подумав, он добавил: — Подай мне визуальный сигнал, когда отследишь звонок.

Проекция пошла помехами, следом стабилизировалась. Он узнал татуировки — первым делом; наряд был... более профессиональным, чем она предпочитала раньше, и она отрастила волосы. (Любопытно. Взять на заметку на будущее. Она продолжала брить голову много лет, долгое время после того, как по видимости оставила культ, для которого обрила ее первоначально). 

Он рассеянно запалил сигарету.

— Подопытная Ноль. Давно не виделись.

— Типа того. Я была занята. — Она скрестила руки перед собой. У некоторых людей этот жест выглядел оборонительным; у нее — вызывающим. — Служение высшему благу. Борьба за будущее человечества. Присмотр за классом детей, которых ты пытался убить. Рутина.

— Твой отряд стажеров-биотиков. Жаль, что мы не смогли их завербовать. — Он изучал черты ее лица. Она выглядела более здоровой, хотя и утомленной. (Стоило это отметить.) — Могу предположить: в твоем подразделении не в курсе, что ты на связи с «Цербером».

— Я сказала детишкам, что позвоню своему подонку отчиму. — Подопытная Ноль пожала плечами. — Близко к тому.

— Очаровательно, — сухо произнес он и принялся ждать, когда она перейдет к делу.

Она выдержала молчание чуть дольше, чем он готов был предполагать, прежде чем сказала:

— Я хочу знать, где моя мать.

Вдвойне очаровательно. Он сделал затяжку. 

— С какой стати ты полагаешь, будто мне это известно?

— Как будто ты хоть когда-то выкидывал то, что еще может пригодиться, — парировала Подопытная Ноль. — Ты наверняка из тех, кто и веревки от упаковки не выбрасывает.

— Твой мыслительный процесс восхитителен, как и всегда. — Он с нарочитой медлительностью выбил кончик сигареты. — Предположим, что ты права. Информация — валюта, как ты, верно, осведомлена. Что ты можешь предложить взамен?

— А того, что ты мне, блядь, вроде как обязан — недостаточно, верно? — Подопытная Ноль покачала головой; этот жест выглядел почти печальным. — Ладно. Ты скажешь, где мне найти мою мать, а я передам тебе ну очень важную информацию.

— Какую конкретно?

— Ебаный взгляд правде в глаза, — невозмутимо заявила Подопытная Ноль. Она развернулась и наклонилась вперед, опираясь на невидимую консоль своего коммуникационного проектора. — Ты проигрываешь. Не говоря о том, что воюешь, блядь, не туда. И я думаю — ты хочешь выйти.

Он уставился в оранжево-светящуюся проекцию сетчатки ее глаз, ища в них безумие — и не нашел никакого.

Она не стала ждать, пока он заговорит.

— «Подопытная Ноль, биотичка-психичка»... — Она закатила глаза; он мог практически расслышать кавычки вокруг прозвучавших слов. — Не так круто, как «Призрак», но зато в рифму. — Она выпрямилась; пожала плечами. — Я знаю, каково это: когда репутация сжирает всю твою жизнь. Сначала она оружие. Потом щит. А потом в один прекрасный день осознаёшь вдруг, что сделал бы со своей жизнью буквально всё что угодно еще, и тогда она — пара бетонных ботинок кроганского размера. 

Он затянулся сигаретой снова, захваченный извращенным восторгом. Она, конечно, приводила его в бешенство, и всё же наблюдать, как ее несет, было сродни настоящему психологическому исследованию. Само собой, она оставалась настолько же дезадаптированной, как раньше — даже если выражала это более внятно, — и с каких это пор она взяла манеру говорить с ним, как с равным?

— Я через это проходила. То еще дерьмо. Я бы выбиралась оттуда, пока возможно. А то иначе... — Еще одно пожатие плечами — в высшей степени безразличное. — Или мы победим, и кто-то вроде Шепарда всадит тебе пулю в лоб. Или мы проиграем, и ты, возможно, станешь королем пепельной кучи на пять минут, прежде чем Жнецы переработают тебя в кашу. Что-то ничто из этого для меня не звучит, как славное будущее человечества.

— Ты глубоко ошибаешься, полагая, будто я движим жаждой личной власти, — заметил он сухо. — Моим императивом всегда было — и остается — развитие человеческого вида. Любыми средствами. 

— Ага. — Тон Подопытной Ноль сочился скепсисом. — Какими угодно.

Молчание, в конце концов, сделалось утомительным, и он спросил:

— Это всё?

— Еще одно, — сказала Подопытная Ноль. — Могу я спросить?

Где же результаты отслеживания? Он, должно быть, столкнулся с шифром военного уровня, если расшифровка занимает у ЕВЫ так много времени.

— К твоим услугам.

Она качнулась назад, перенеся вес тела на пятку. Это движение напомнило ему... нет, воспоминание исчезло. Не Подопытную Ноль; кого-то еще. Слабое воспоминание о прямой фигуре и свернувшейся в спираль силе — до того, как ее биотика взорвалась вокруг нее, и законы физики зарыдали.

А потом она сказала:

— У тебя остался кто-нибудь, кто звал бы тебя по имени?

Она пристально смотрела на него, как будто искала ответ в дыму или в чеканной поверхности его глаз.

— Потому как мои детишки — они зовут меня Джек. Большинство и не в курсе, что я была еще кем-то. — Мгновение тишины; удар сердца. — Рекомендую попробовать.

— Джек, — повторил он.

Слог казался едким на вкус. Прогнившим.

Что там с отслеживанием? Он чуть не спросил ЕВУ вслух, но тут же прикусил язык и с фальшивой легкостью произнес: 

— При рождении тебя звали иначе. Полагаю, ты знаешь это.

— Сообразила, — кивнула она. Он бросил колючку наугад, ожидая крови, но удар ушел в пустоту. Она вновь повела плечами. — Какой-то говнюк на Прагии, надо думать, вычеркнул его из списка. Надо будет спросить у мамы, какое оно было. — Она смерила его задумчивым взглядом. — Но менять не собираюсь. Теперь это имя мое.

Как будто она обладала правом собственности. Как будто она просто обязана была произнести именно это.

На подлокотнике его кресла загорелась консоль. ЕВА засекла путь. Да, Цитадель. Да, Район Тайсери — знакомая навигационная точка — знакомая, почему?.. — знакомая, потому что там было конспиративное убежище «Цербера», и это защищенная линия «Цербера», и всё это уже было за гранью возмутительного, переходя в неприемлемое.

Он обязан выследить этих студентов. Завербовать их всех. Ее — тоже. Впаять чип контроля в ее усилители, и тогда даже не понадобится полное преобразование. Конечно, это будет тонкая работа — придется проследить лично...

— Это была, в самом деле, весьма поучительная беседа. — Проекция была искажена расстоянием и шифрованием; она не услышит, как дрогнул его голос. Он набрал команду на консоли, спроецированной на подлокотник кресла. «Отправить агента на Цитадели в это здание». — Я поручу кому-нибудь запросить архивы и достать... информацию, которая тебе нужна. Кажется, это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать. Ну да, можно и так сказать, — Подопытная Ноль покачала головой. — Не думаю, что ты услышал хоть слово из того, что я тут говорила. Ну ладно, я хотя бы попыталась. Наслаждайся остатком своей жизни, что ли.

Она потянулась к невидимому выключателю, и проекция погасла.

Некоторое время он просто смотрел на пустой проекционный экран.

Ему не помешало бы поспать, но нужно было работать.

Наконец, он приказал ЕВЕ отправить два вызова. Первый — к ВИ архивов, с поисковым запросом на старые записи Телтина. Второй — к руководителю команды, изучавшей технологии, которые они вытащили из турианских хасков, мародеров. Это была самая продвинутая версия системы имплантов Жнецов из всех, какие им пока что удалось добыть, — очень многообещающее направление исследований. Мародеры сохраняли больше сознания и автономии, чем другие хаски; они были способны на хитрость и удивительно изощренную тактику. И, как и все варианты технологии хасков, они становились сильнее и быстрее, целеустремленными и неутомимыми.

Прошла целая минута, прежде чем ученые ответили. Разумеется. Они всё еще работали согласно нормальному дневному циклу. Возможно, пора выжать из них побольше.

— Сэр?

— Я сейчас зайду в лабораторию имплантов номер три. И я хотел бы видеть отчет о ходе работы и список необходимых материалов. Да, немедленно. — Он поднялся с кресла и затушил сигарету о подлокотник. — Думаю, нам нужно улучшить ваше рабочее расписание.

* * *

Минуту или две спустя ее терминал пискнул. В сообщении были координаты: сектор, система, планета, город, имя.

И подпись: «С уважением, Джек».

**Author's Note:**

> Автор решил, что экземпляр ЕВЫ функционирует у Призрака в качестве ИскИна станции, а в качестве д-ра Кор была отправлена работать еще одна автономная копия.


End file.
